


Dripping Sweat

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Top Billy Hargrove, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: From an Anon on tumblr: "billy railing Steve into the mattress, calling him baby and sweetheart but also a slut and a whore until Steve’s all teary and sniffly, on the verge of coming. it takes him by surprise when billy spits into his open mouth, and it surprises him even more when he feels his balls tighten up, chokes out a confused “what the fuck” before he comes all over the both of them"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Dripping Sweat

Billy thrusts so hard into Steve, the entire bed rocks with his motions. Sweat drips down onto Steve’s chest and mixes with his own. Everything is slick and hot and Billy won’t. stop. talking. Calls him his “pretty little whore” when Steve angles his hips up just right until Billy brushes his prostate with every thrust. Says “Baby, you smell so good” when he leans down and buries his face in Steve’s neck, inhales deep and sucks a painful hickey into his skin. 

It all melts together in the heat between their bodies. The pain, the pleasure, it just build and builds and makes Steve tear up from how good it all feels. The friction of Steve’s dick pressed between them. The way Billy’s cock fills him over and over until his mouth drops open in a long moan, too drunk on pleasure to care anymore. 

“Is that it, sweetheart?” Billy’s voice is rough, rolls right over Steve and unrelentingly works its way inside him along with his cock. “You’re such a slut for my dick, of course you love this,” he croons, drips his voice honey sweet and sticky into Steve, until he’s panting open-mouthed. He wants to let go of Billy’s back and touch his aching dick. Wants Billy to touch him. Wants to ride on this wave of pleasure just a little longer.

And then Billy spits. Right onto Steve’s tongue. It’s viscous as it drips down his throat. Almost makes him choke on his shocked “what the fuck?”  
Something short-circuits in his brain, like he can’t quite work through the overload of disgust and shame and overwhelming, delightful feeling of being owned. All his nerves are set alight before he can think. 

He comes hard. No way to stop his traitorous dick from pulsing hot streaks of come, all through watching Billy’s expression go from surprised to smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and smutty~ 
> 
> More nsfw harringrove stuff over at my sideblog on [tumblr](https://steviespanties.tumblr.com/).


End file.
